dormunyrfandomcom-20200215-history
Farflung (Country)
Farflung is a country westernmost on Exorterra . It is famous for being a wasteland but in fact has many redeeming qualities. It has no major Node to speak of. It is the home of the Dustmen however it also hosts a refuge of Dwarrows and a decent Dark Elf population from the neighbouring country of Spookshire. History Farflung was established in YEAR HERE WHEN TIMELINE HAS BEEN ESTABLISHED by Lord Emperor Neftay I during the construction of Solonakad. Over the next 500 years various castles, towns, and a pair of cities were built within Farflung, the country went through a warring feudal period until it was finally united under one banner, and the country developed strong relations with the Dark Elves of Spookshire. Regions Farflung is split into regions ruled by Satraps who are in turn ruled by the Lord Emperor of Farflung. Scertal Scertal, sometimes called 'The Wastes of Scertal' is a massive wasteland. It is mostly sand and rolling dunes. Most races consider it completely uninhabitable, however the Dustmen have managed to construct two strongholds, and a town in the region. The seat of power in Scertal is the Castle of Jana (which roughly translates to 'Garden' or 'Haven'. Jana was constructed as a symbol of the Dustmen's ability to survive any hardships that befall them. It hosts massive exotic gardens and a pure well rumored to be magical in nature. The city lies within a clutter of mountains that protect it from Scertal's raging sandstorms. Scertal also hosts the Stronghold Fort Buzzard-Eye, a Stronghold constructed for strategic purposes, being able to watch the triad-border to the Southeast. It is also the only structure apart from Rivermeet Crossing which has a bridge across the Weeping River. Just South the fort is the town of Bidaft, a small trade post and fishing town. Stormwatch Stormwatch is the smallest of the five regions and home to the Kingdom's mighty navy. It is plagued heavily by rainfall however it is fairly devoid of any other important features save for the Stormy Bay. It's seat of power is Fort Stormwatch, it's only other major structure is the castle of Rivermeet Crossing, one of the few places where one can cross Farflung's rivers. Emerald Coast The Emerald Coast, so named for it's rolling hills, which happen to be rich in both iron and geodes, including a great deal of Emeralds. It is home to both, the Capital City of Farflung, as well as it's first settlement. The Capital in question is the massive citadel of Baqiha, and the first settlement is the Stronghold-town of Solonakad. This land is home to a good deal of trees and grazelands. Redmeet Redmeet is the small buffer between the Emerald Coast, Stonysa, and the Borders of Spookshire. Its' seat of power is the Fort of Tears. It's only other major structure is Coyote Crossing, a border town with a heavy Dark Elf influence. Redmeet is home to a very large Dark Elf population. Its' Dark Influence goes beyond it's inhabitants however, as some of the grass in this region is gray, and there are a few scattered patches of mushrooms. Stonysa Stonysa is the industry heavy throat of the Kingdom. It is heavy with mountains which are rich in various metals, because of this it is home to a massive population of Dwarven Refugees looking for work. It's seat of power is Deepwatch, a massive keep built with the help of the Dwarves, it's massive watchtower gazes so far it is rumored that Enthuiah can be seen from it on a clear day. Government Farflung is ruled by the Lord Emperor of Farflung. Though Farflung is not an Empire, this title remains from the feudal days of the country, when the first Emperor, Lajarius I conquered the entire country in a span of only six years in a very imperialistic manner. In addition to this main ruler, each of the regions in Farflung have their own personal ruler who looks out for their interests and maintains his/her hold on the region, these are called Satraps. Culture Write the first section of your page here. Flora Some of the most common plants found in Farflung are: *Octillios, green shrubs that sprout red flowers *Oak Trees *Desert Ironwood Trees *Cactus *Cactus Gargantus, massive Cactus *Owl Clover, medium purple flowers *Chili Plants *Urad Beans The Most commonly farmed crops in Farflung are: *Beans *Wheat *Chilis *Cacti *Almonds Fauna Most of the creatures inhabiting Farflung have evolved to adapt to its harsh, hot climate, the most common creatures are as follows: *Lizards *Komodo Dragons *Giant Scorpions *Desert Foxes *Prarie Dogs *Camels *Naked Mammoths *Rattlebasilisks *Dragon Turtles Category:Country Category:Farflung Category:Dustmen Category:Exorterra Category:History